


Perhaps

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snupin100, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always a question of trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps

Coming here was a calculated risk. He needed some idea what those idiot children were after. Nearly done searching the Black library, he heard someone enter, challenge that idiotic “guard” of Moody’s.

“Lupin,” he muttered, hand already reaching for Floo powder.

He was thrown back against the bookshelves, the werewolf’s forearm pressing his throat shut while the other hand immobilized his wand arm.

“Albus trusted you!”

Silence. The arm let up just as Severus’ vision began to gray.

“I trust Albus,” Lupin added before his lips came crashing down.

“You’re married,” Severus moaned when he could breathe again.

“Trust me.”

~*~

“How can I trust you?” Severus demanded, pushing the werewolf away, damning himself for lowering his guard.

“I haven’t called in the Order,” Lupin pointed out.

“Nor, I imagine, will you tell your _wife_ what you’ve got up to just now,” he spat, stepping closer to the Floo. “You made your choice clear. Go wait for her to birth your pup.”

“There was more to what you did than Harry saw,” Lupin said quietly. “And there’s more to this.”

Hope flickered and died. It could only be a trick.

“Goodbye, Lupin.” He flung the powder into the fireplace and left.

~*~

“You can’t be here, Lupin,” he snarled at the figure stepping out of his Floo. “The Carrows will kill you, unless they think to save you for Bella.”

“So you do still care.”

The man was infuriating.

“I have no time to care. I have a school to run.”

The werewolf’s eyes sought out a spot somewhere on the wall behind Severus, and he smiled.

Damned portrait.

“We can help each other, Severus. Trust me.”

“Does your wife?” He winced at the hesitant tone.

“I keep my promises to her. Yes, she does.”

Perhaps there was more to it. Perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snupin100 prompt #148: trust.


End file.
